


Have Your Cake

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro





	Have Your Cake

Here's a little H/D Mpreg drabble for [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffeejunkii**](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/), since she had a craving. *loves*

Title: Have Your Cake  
Words: 100

Have Your Cake

 

Pale green eyes appeared over Draco's book.

"Cha doin', daddy?"

"Reading to the baby." Draco patted his round belly, and smiled at his son. "And what are you up to?"

He was presented with two sticky fists. "Makin' cake with dad!"

"Alexander Albus Abraxis Malfoy-Potter! Look at your hands!"

The tiny eyebrows jumped, and small fingers unfurled to reveal countless crumbs, and something purple.

Jelly.

Draco chuckled as his son ran off, and quickly returned with clean hands.

"When's the baby coming?"

"Very soon."

Alex, beamed, lowered his head, and whispered to Draco's middle.

"I'll save you some cake, then!"

~~~~~~~

Remix - [Graphite Transference](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_remix/11748.html) by [](http://corvidae9.livejournal.com/profile)[**corvidae9**](http://corvidae9.livejournal.com/)


End file.
